


Unique Bond

by JackTrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Sexy Times, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam/Gadreel Secret Santa Exchange 2015</p><p>Sam and Gadreel form a unique relationship following the events after the Trials and the angels falling from heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaadSkittlez29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaadSkittlez29/gifts).



> Based off a prompt from Sam/Gadreel Secret Santa Exchange 2015:
> 
> "Recently-human Gadreel isn't used to sleeping and Sam's been suffering from nightmares worse than usual, so they tentatively start to spend their nights together reading, watching watching movies, etc. As they spend more and more time together, their relationship shifts from strange partnership to comfortable friendship and finally to romance. *Bonus points if Dean catches them asleep on the couch together."

“... This is Dean Winchester…” Gadreel had heard that name before. It was impossible to not know that name. The righteous man… the orders for him to be saved could be heard constantly for years. Or perhaps it was only days. Time had ceased to have a place for context long ago. 

When a fellow angel successfully completed his mission to pull the righteous man out of Hell, it was impossible to not hear the declaration of victory. ‘ _Dean Winchester is saved_.’ Now this same man was asking for help again. Surely this was a sign for redemption. Gadreel rushed to the source of these prayers. 

Although his occupation of Samuel Winchester as a vessel was dubious, Gadreel’s intentions were pure. He wanted to help the man. This man was clearly too injured to be healed through short term contact and could only recover from fulltime possession.

* * *

 

He had not intended for his true identity to be exposed by another. He wanted to come clean when Sam was well enough. He just couldn’t overcome the shame and failure he felt every time he had an opportunity. Metatron had approached him around the same time, wanting him to betray the trust that the Winchesters had given him by murdering young Kevin Tran in exchange for keeping his secret. When Gadreel refused, Metatron retaliated by telling Dean his true identity and his crimes which had him locked up for several millennia. Dean didn’t take the news well. 

And yet, of all the people involved, Castiel was the one who defended Gadreel. He claimed that his time with the Winchesters as his charges and time as a human himself gave him a fresh perspective. He apologized to Gadreel and insisted that Dean allow him to stay in the Bunker as well… Gadreel was not privy to the exact details of what Castiel promised Dean in order to convince him that Gadreel was not a ‘Liar of the worst kind.’ He gave the two their privacy once it became apparent that this argument was much more about the two men and not about himself. Castiel brought Gadreel to a room far back in the Bunker as Dean muttered about having ‘too many house guests’ passive-aggressively under his breath. 

* * *

 

The two angels worked together to aid in Sam’s recovery. They would often strategize how to undo the damage Metatron had done during their healing sessions. 

* * *

 

It seemed inevitable that everything would always come back to the prison cells in Heaven. All was almost lost. Gadreel knew then that he would have to make a sacrifice. He ripped out his own Grace to blast out and give Castiel a fighting chance. He knew his suicide would not be for nothing. 

Except death had not been the result. He had fallen all over again. It appeared he had miscalculated what the results of his action would be. It _hurt_. After the initial shock, Gadreel worked through several conclusions rather quickly. He was alive. He was without his Grace. He was human. It should not have been possible. This was an opportunity that suddenly felt appropriate: Gadreel was being offered Penance. 

* * *

It was not long before the Winchester brothers and Castiel tracked him down. Sam was fairly insistent that Gadreel move into the Bunker again while he acclimated to being human. Gadreel found himself often staying in only one or two rooms at all times. The freedom to move wherever he pleased was a source of anxiety and crippling panic attacks. Kevin called it social anxiety and assured him it was normal for humans. Dean called it hermitting and swore it was not normal. Gadreel decided it was easier to learn the basic functions of being human before he even attempted life outside these walls. He could handle small steps towards that goal.

After much prodding, Castiel gave him the same ‘pop culture awareness’ that was forced on him from Metatron. Castiel was correct in his assessment that it was ‘overwhelming at first’ and ‘mostly uninteresting.’ Castiel had also explained that his knowledge of these things did not automatically transfer Metatron’s evaluation of them; something that was great to know. It allowed Gadreel the ability to talk to the other Bunker residents about ‘shared experience’ over these topics. He was endlessly grateful for that. Maybe he would be good at being human. He certainly couldn’t do worse than he had as an angel. 

* * *

Gadreel’s lack of employment afforded him leeway with the human need for sleep. He was decidedly not a ‘morning person’ but also not a ‘night owl’ either, not by choice. He loved naps though. He found he struggled with the ability to get a ‘good night’s sleep.’ Fortunately, the other residents here also had odd sleeping schedules and he was rarely left alone with his thoughts. 

One night Gadreel had left his bed to deal with the constant, pesky need to use the bathroom. He was surprised to find the communal bathroom occupied by Sam at the sink. He appeared to be crying. Gadreel was cautious to not startle Sam as he approached, “Sam? Are you alright?” 

Sam stiffened then coughed, an obvious cover, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed to wash my face…” He turned on the water and began splashing it on his face. 

Gadreel knew this was a lie. He also knew from previous encounters that confronting that lie may not be the most wise course of action. He chose to change the subject, “Do you ever get used to the constant need to urinate?” Sam laughed. Gadreel continued, “It is very annoying and interrupts my sleeping…” 

“You get used to it… I think Cas said the same thing to Dean about being human.” Sam’s eyes were still red and puffy but he smiled. 

Gadreel excused himself to relieve himself in one of the bathroom stalls. When he finished, he washed his hands and left the room. A soft light coming from the ‘TV room’ had drawn his attention. He looked in and saw Sam sitting on the couch watching TV. Sam saw him out of the corner of his eye, “Hey, Gadreel. Late night SVU marathon if you’re interested.” He gestured to the TV with the remote still in his hand. Gadreel had to pause in his knowledge. That was a Law and Order procedural crime show. Yes, Gadreel liked those. Sam continued, “They’re Stabler episodes if that makes a difference.” 

Gadreel smiled, “Yes. I believe I will get a beer first. Would you like one?” 

Sam smiled back politely, “No thanks, I can’t drink after 1AM anymore. I feel like garbage during my morning run if I do.” 

Exercise. Gadreel had no need for that as an angel, but at least understood its use for humans. Gadreel returned shortly with a beer for himself and sat at the opposite end of the couch from Sam. Sam had taken to leaning back against the cushions with his legs spread and his hands in his lap. They sat for a while saying nothing. Sam watched with questionable attention as Gadreel watched and drank his beer. Eventually Sam broke the silence, “So are you getting used to this whole… human thing?” 

Gadreel took a long pull from his beer and thought before answering. “It is difficult. However, I always felt that was the purpose of being human.” 

“What do you mean?” Sam was curious. 

Gadreel felt the bile rising in his stomach as he looked down in shame, “Free will gives humans the struggle of choice. Choosing, for better or worse, is difficult.” 

“Huh,” Sam seemed to be thinking that over, “I guess I never thought about it like that.” 

They went back to watching the show. Eventually Sam fell asleep leaning back against the couch. When Gadreel noticed he went to Sam’s room to get a blanket and put it over him. He saw no reason to wake him but wanted him to be comfortable. Once he had covered Sam he turned off the television and went back to his own room to sleep. 

* * *

 

Several nights later Gadreel had been in the library reading Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas. Sam walked in expecting an empty room, “Hey what are you doing up?” 

Gadreel closed the book and looked at Sam, “I find sleeping for several hours in a row to be difficult. I try to keep busy when I am awake. I remember being intrigued by this book and asked Kevin to get me a copy.” 

Sam looked at it, “Not my cup of tea but it’s worth reading.”

Sam went about digging through several older texts before pulling one from the bookshelf and putting it on the table across from Gadreel. Gadreel thought that maybe Sam was researching a case, “I do not want to distract you if you plan on researching.” Gadreel stood up to leave. 

“Oh it’s not a case,” Sam quickly shot up from his chair as if to block Gadreel’s exit. “I have been translating these books with Cas and Kevin. They’re not in English so I need help sometimes.” Sam looked relieved when Gadreel stopped and sat back down. “I have a pretty good handle on the Latin, but I definitely need help on the Enochian…” 

Gadreel took the opportunity, “Would I be able to assist you on that? I know Castiel is quite busy.” Sam looked at him. Gadreel added, “It is not an easy language to learn. Much like your American English, it has a level of nuisance to it.” 

Sam smiled at him, “If you wouldn’t mind, that’d be great!” He stood to grab a book for Gadreel. “Thanks for saying that it’s difficult to learn. I’ve been beating myself up for years that I don’t speak it… you know with Cas and all.” 

“With Cas?” Gadreel was confused. 

Sam gave a sheepish look, “I know it’s Cas’ native language. Yours too. I just feel like, with all the stuff he has done for Dean and I, the least I could do is learn to speak the same language. It just isn’t happening though.” 

Gadreel gave him a warm smile at the sentiment, “Perhaps one day I can teach you a few phrases. I’m sure Castiel will be thrilled.” 

* * *

 

Another sleepless night, several weeks later, Sam finds Gadreel watching television. Dean and Kevin had called it an early night around 10PM in order to rest up. Dean was teaching Kevin to fight; ‘putting him through his paces’ the way John had done to them years earlier. Sam didn’t envy the poor kid. 

Gadreel was surprised to see Sam emerge in the doorway. Sam was sweating, as if he’d awoken from a nightmare, “Hey man, mind if I join you?” 

Gadreel moved over on the couch, “Not at all.” 

Sam sat down, “What are you watching?” 

Gadreel looked at the television, “House of Cards… though I find the talking directly to the audience distracting.” 

Sam laughed, “It’s called ‘breaking the fourth wall.’ I had to take some general classes in college and one of them was on plays. Same idea.” 

Gadreel let the rest of the episode pass without saying anything. He spoke up as the credit ran, “Sam, why are you awake at this hour?” 

Sam stiffened, “Why are you?” 

“I find that when I sleep for long enough to drift that I am overwhelmed by feelings of shame and anxiety.” Gadreel knew what he was experiencing, just not how to remedy the situation. Sam was shocked by the frank response. Gadreel let a few moments pass before repeating, “Why are you awake?” 

Sam thought it over, “After I started the Trials, I felt the same feeling I got when I let Lucifer possess me. It was the same in the Cage, and anytime I’d get flashbacks from it. I can’t really describe it. It’s like my skin is crawling but I want to chase it anyway –“ 

“It is a common feeling for vessels,” Gadreel interjected. When Sam looked at him, he continued, “An angel’s energy creates a craving in its human host. It’s how we are able to occupy and keep the human vessel content with the arrangement… it stands to reason that an archangel’s power would only make that feeling stronger.” 

Sam teared up but said nothing.  At least half an episode passed before Sam spoke again, “It got stronger after I let you in.” 

“I am sorry, Sam.” 

“Cas explained it to me. He said you guys, like, understand that a vessel will have these waves of emotions after you leave but that usually it's as a means to an end…" Gadreel felt shame starting to rise again. Sam snapped him out of it, "Gadreel! You saved my life, man!" Sam slid across the couch and was sitting immediately next to Gadreel. Sam grabbed both of his shoulders and forced him to look eye-to-eye with him, “I would not be alive and having this conversation if it wasn’t for you. I’ll take the creepy crawling over death any day.” Gadreel was jarred by the contact. He did not find it unpleasant but he was still unfamiliar with the proper response to this. He licked his lips but didn’t break eye contact. Sam realized his intense reaction was probably overwhelming. He laughed self-consciously, “Anyway, I will work through it. Just like I did before.” He sat back on the couch. He hadn’t returned to his previous position at the other end and his leg was touching Gadreel’s. 

Gadreel found the contact comforting. He relaxed back against the couch, enjoying the warm body heat radiating against him. He felt himself drifting to sleep and did not fight it. 

* * *

 

Gadreel awoke alone with a blanket on him. The buzzing in his pocket became too persistent to ignore. When he looked at his phone he saw over a dozen text message notifications. 

Castiel had been excited to teach Gadreel this form of human communication. He was, apparently, on a group message that had several participants. The screen showed Sam, Dean, Castiel, Kevin, and himself on the message. He was slightly horrified when he saw what had initiated the conversation in the first place. It was a picture from Dean of Gadreel and Sam asleep on the couch together. Gadreel was leaning back against the couch and Sam had fallen asleep with his head on Gadreel’s shoulder. Sam’s one arm had fallen between Gadreel’s legs. Gadreel read the messages completely embarrassed. 

_Dean: [IMAGE] Sam and Gadreel sitting in a tree…_

_Cas: Tree? They’re clearly sitting on a couch._

_Dean: It’s a thing_

_Kevin: He’s implying that Sam and Gadreel were kissing_

_Cas: Oh_

_Cas: It is not uncommon for angels to huddle like that in battle. I don’t see why this is entertaining._

_Dean: Like birds?_

_Cas: For the last time I am not a bird_

_Dean: CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER_

_Cas: Not a bird_

_Kevin: You realize by responding that it’s only encouraging him_

_Dean: Stop ruining the fun_

_Sam: I fucking hate you Dean_

_Dean: Oh? Finally awake, loverboy?_

_Sam: Fuck. You._

_Dean: Repressed much?_

_Kevin: Dean, stop._

_Kevin: Cas, if you care Sam dumped a bucket of ice of Dean while he was in the shower. I think it’s a fitting revenge._

_Sam: Prank war is back on!_

_Cas: No_

_Dean: Yes – bring it bitch!_

 

Gadreel had to process all of this. Dean was teasing Sam. Dean always teased Sam. And yet, Sam had not reacted the way he typically did in order to respond to Dean. Why were humans so complicated? 

Gadreel went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee when he ran into Kevin. Kevin smiled at him, "Sorry about Dean's texts. He can’t resist getting under Sam’s skin. They made a run for supplies so they’ll probably be gone all day.” 

When the brothers finally returned Gadreel was in the process of making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Dean had entered the room with an armful of grocery bags. 

Dean took a look at what Gadreel was doing, “What the hell is this?” 

Gadreel paused to look up, “My dinner.” 

Dean put down the bags on the table and grabbed his hands, “Oh no. No no no no. This is not okay! Do you know how to cook or are you just being lazy?” Gadreel did not understand the question. “Nevermind. I am gonna teach you the basics. You can't live off this stuff alone! Marinated steak. That’s what you’re having for dinner.” Dean proceeded to put away the groceries, leaving out a few ingredients. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started clicking around on it. “I don’t have it memorized but I found this awesome garlic, lime, soy sauce marinate on Pinterest…” as if he’d been shot Dean suddenly snapped his head toward Gadreel, “If you ever tell Sammy I said that I’ll end you!” 

Gadreel smiled, “Your secret is safe with me.” He watched, as Dean pulled down a container large enough to hold the meat Dean would cook later. Curiosity got the better of him, “Dean, why are you doing this?” 

Dean gave him a serious look, “Because Sam cares about you and I don't completely hate your guts. Trust me, that's a big deal.” 

Gadreel felt flutters in his stomach and his heart rate quickened, “Thank you.” 

As Dean said that Sam was on his way into the kitchen. Dean was quick to take advantage, “Outta here, nerd! I'm teaching your boyfriend how to cook a proper meal for you." 

Sam left flustered. He muttered, “We are not a couple, Dean.” 

Dean shouted back, “I don't know about that!” Dean tried to cover his smug smirk a little as he looked to Gadreel, “I didn't exactly hear a denial from him before he scurried off.” Dean couldn’t help the victorious smile on his own face as Gadreel swelled with pride that, perhaps, his affections were returned. 

* * *

 

Castiel and Kevin were not very helpful with inquiries of how to approach his potentially more-than-friendly feelings. Both claimed lack of experience made them bad sources of information. Both also assured him that Dean was not the proper source either. Gadreel went back to his best source of information: television. He found that there was a ‘romantic comedy’ movie on, 10 Things I Hate About You. The description said it was based on Taming of the Shrew. Gadreel knew he liked that play so he was hopeful when he turned it on. 

An hour into the movie and Gadreel felt he was not anymore knowledgeable. He was enjoying the story but he was trying to learn. 

Sam, of course, walked in while he was watching. He laughed to himself as he sat down on the couch, very close to Gadreel, “10 Things I Hate About You? I didn’t peg you for the teen comedy type.” 

Gadreel made a face at him, “I am attempting to learn.” 

Sam laughed, “Learn what? I mean, don’t get me wrong it’s a good movie.” He paused, “If you tell Dean I said that I will end you!” 

Gadreel smiled at him, “You both make similar threats when you think you are compromised. I assure you, your secret is safe with me.” 

Sam lit up, “Similar threats? Oh, what’d he do? Tell me! Tell me!” 

Gadreel made a face again, “No. I assured him I would not tell.” 

Sam threw an arm around him and shook him slightly, “Oh come on. There’s got to be something you want. We can be partners in the prank war. You know Cas is gonna end up helping Dean!” 

Gadreel was flustered. He never knew what to do about physical contact from Sam. He blushed and looked at the floor, “I, umm…” 

Sam realized he was making Gadreel uncomfortable. He pulled away slightly, “I’m sorry. I don’t know how you feel about the touching stuff. Are you comfortable with it? I know you’re still adjusting to the whole human thing.” 

“I don’t mind,” Gadreel was flustered still, “I actually wouldn’t mind more physical contact.” Sam seemed to relax, “From you anyway.” 

Now Sam was confused, “From me?” 

Gadreel felt himself starting to sweat, “I mean…” He thought to all his knowledge of courtship. All the plays, books, movies, and television shows seemed to have the same theme in this situation: now or never. Gadreel placed a hand behind Sam’s head and closed the distance between them. He kissed Sam on the lips gently. He wasn’t insistent. He was trying to gauge the man’s reaction. 

Sam’s eyes widened in confusion and by the time he processed what was going on Gadreel started to pull away. Before Gadreel could fully pull away Sam yanked him back, crashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. 

Gadreel felt like his skin was burning. His nerve endings were firing and going numb at the same time. He did not remember how he ended up straddling Sam’s lap with Sam’s hands all over his clothed body. He just knew his tongue and jaw were fatigued and he was gripping the back of the couch for dear life. He pushed himself against Sam’s chest then ground down more into his lap. His efforts were rewarded with a groan from Sam; he could feel Sam’s hard length against his thigh as he repeated this movement. He repeated the motion again and Sam broke away panting, “Too much…” When Gadreel didn’t relent, Sam grabbed him by the hips to still his movement. Sam looked at him seriously, “Hey, I know you haven’t done this before. I want your first time to be special.” Gadreel went to interrupt him and Sam cut him off with a quick, chaste kiss. “I mean it. You deserve it. Not some quick humping session on the couch... we can still make out though.” 

Gadreel let out a long sigh. He knew the man well enough to know he wouldn’t budge on this. Begrudgingly, he agreed to end the activities for the night in favor of a proper seduction and courtship. 

* * *

 

Caseload and other circumstances had it drag out for weeks. Nothing more serious than long kissing sessions with clothes on. Gadreel was starting to think Sam was trying to make him die from anticipation. They had finally set a date to take things to the next level. Gadreel had conspired with Kevin to ensure that Dean would be out of the Bunker for an extended period of time. Though Dean was a supporter of this relationship, Gadreel thought Sam would be less worried if he were gone for the day. Kevin said something about wanting to try a restaurant with scantily dressed waitresses and Dean could not be out the door with him fast enough. 

Gadreel found himself nervously fidgeting in the hallway outside of Sam’s room. When he dressed, he chose a simple tee shirt and jeans with a belt. He saw no need for socks or a jacket since there were no plans to leave the Bunker. He had taken to watching a significant amount of pornography in preparation for this night. The options were overwhelming. There were far too many positions and moves to choose from. He only hoped Sam would be patient with him. He wanted this to be good for Sam too. 

Before he could knock Sam opened the door to the room. He looked surprised to see Gadreel there already. Sam beamed though, “Hey.” Sam had taken similar preparation wearing only a thin shirt and jeans. Gadreel felt him pull his shirt with one hand and his belt with the other towards Sam’s own body. He put up no protests. Sam dragged him into the room and closed the door behind them. Sam started with a soft series of kisses to the lips before ghosting over to behind Gadreel’s ear. Gadreel moaned and clutched at Sam’s broad back. “Are you sure about this? No pressure. If you just want to do this, it’s okay.” 

Gadreel positively growled. He had waited enough. He shoved Sam back. Sam fell, sprawled back on his bed looking absolutely shocked. Gadreel leered over him momentarily, “You are overdressed.” 

Sam laughed as Gadreel went for his belt and yanked it open, “Guess you’re eager, huh?” He lifted his hips so Gadreel could yank his jeans down. He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. When Gadreel went to kiss him again he pushed back playfully, “Now who is overdressed?” He grabbed the hem of Gadreel’s shirt and pulled it off. Gadreel leaned in for a kiss again and was met with a slow burning passion. Gadreel was still standing and Sam sat up on the edge of the bed. Sam worked the buckle of Gadreel’s belt before going for the fly of his jeans. Sam didn’t stop once the garment hit the floor. He slipped a hand into Gadreel’s boxers and palmed his growing erection. 

Gadreel gasped, “Sam!” 

Sam kept up his movement, “Don’t worry, Gad. I’ve got you.” They had taken it slow long enough. Tonight was about Gadreel experiencing physical pleasure for the first time with another person. Sam licked his lips and flicked his eyes up to meet Gadreel’s as he slowly jacked Gadreel to full hardness. He broke eye contact to place small kisses along Gadreel’s hipbones. His hand didn’t break pace, up and down with an occasional twist at the top that had Gadreel panting and gripping onto Sam’s shoulders. Sam hooked the fingers of his other hand into the waistband of Gadreel’s boxers. “Is it okay for me to take these off?” 

All Gadreel could do is nod frantically in an exaggerated up and down motion. Sam pushed them down and encouraged Gadreel to step out of them. Gadreel kicked the boxers away along with the jeans pooled at his feet. Sam spread his own legs and guided Gadreel to be standing between them. He ran his hands up and down Gadreel’s flanks in a reassuring manner while he leaned in to kiss Gadreel’s hipbones again. This time he quickly pecked his way to Gadreel’s crotch. He nuzzled Gadreel’s erection playfully with his nose before gripping it with his left hand and sucking the head into his mouth. Gadreel’s head flew back and he let loose a string of Enochian gibberish. He felt Sam chuckle around him, only intensifying the sensation. 

Sam's tongue concentrated underneath the sensitive head as he sucked. He used his other hand to roll and gently tug at Gadreel’s balls. Gadreel had one hand in Sam’s hair and the other on his shoulder. He would occasionally thrust his hips forward; the first time Sam gagged slightly but every time after he would swallow around the additional length. Gadreel could feel heat pooling in his lower body. He knew this feeling from pleasuring himself; it was just so much more intense with another person. He wanted this to last longer, “Sam, wait!” Sam pulled back, wide eyed and worried he had done something wrong. Gadreel panted, “I want to finish with you, not alone.” 

Sam gave him a grin, “We can definitely do something together.” He shifted back on the bed. “Come on, get up here on the bed with me.” Sam discarded his boxers as Gadreel complied. Sam crawled over and leaned on his side with his head on the pillows, “Just copy me, okay?” 

Gadreel shimmied over to the pillows, close to Sam. Sam pulled him by the hip until they were close together. Sam reached under the pillows and produced a bottle. Gadreel recognized it as lubricant. Sam squeezed some onto his hand and put the cap back on. He leaned in to kiss Gadreel. While Gadreel was distracted by the kiss, Sam snaked a hand between their bodies and gripped both of their erections. The first squeeze had them both moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. Sam started jacking them in strong, sure strokes. Gadreel tried to meet his rhythm, grinding his hips against Sam’s, dragging moans and a stray hitched breath from the man. It was enough to get Sam to quicken his pace. 

At some point they stopped kissing and were just panting into each other with their foreheads together. Gadreel didn’t dare open his eyes or look down. He knew he was barely holding on. Sam broke first, “Gad, I’m close.” He broken off with a groan, “Oh God, please tell me you’re close too.” 

“Sam,” Gadreel tightened his grip on Sam’s bicep. “Yes.” 

“Come on, Gad,” Sam sounded wrecked. “Come with me. Please, Gad.” 

Gadreel had observed this in his research of human sex, but he had no point of reference for the feeling. He wanted to be put over the edge, but he wanted to please Sam more. Knowing that Sam wanted it as much as he did was enough to start the initial spurts of his orgasm. He stopped fighting it, he just let the waves of pleasure sweep him away. He was vaguely aware of Sam shouting his name, felt what must have been Sam’s semen hitting his own stomach. It was almost too much and he could not get enough. 

They panted for a while before Sam broke the silence, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m just getting a rag to clean us up.” He sounded hazy to Gadreel, far away even though they were in the same room. Sam returned shortly and Gadreel felt a warm washcloth wiping down his stomach and sensitive penis. Sam went about the act with a manner Gadreel could only categorize as reverie. He was not sure how to feel about such affection, but he was too tired to think about it right now. Sam returned and wrestled the covers from under Gadreel and cuddled close to him. Gadreel managed to mumble, “Thank you, Sam.” 

Before he surrendered to the pull of sleep, Gadreel thought for the first time in several millennia that something good might be happening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly different from my usual style. I wanted to do more with this but also wanted to submit on time. Hopefully my giftee is happy with what I produced under the prompt.
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
